It's always been you
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Tonks y Remus sin relación alguna entre ellas. Historia dedicada a Kristy SR por su cumpleaños.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU.**

**Disclaimmer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Aclaraciones**: Los capítulos están basados en la Tabla de los 30 vicios de Livejournal, si hay algún problema con eso, por favor, avisadme por MP. Como no sabía cómo hacerlo, simplemente he introducido la palabra de la tabla en el fic. Esta primera viñeta contiene "límite".

**Dedicatoria:** Esto está dedicado con todo mi amor del mundo mundial a mi futura esposa **Kristy SR** y espero que lo disfrute y no quiera cancelar nuestra boda por mi nulo arte en la escritura.

* * *

**I.**

* * *

Silencio.

Era todo lo que Tonks podía oír mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del tercer piso de Hogwarts. Un silencio sepulcral que le ponía la piel de gallina porque, en medio de una batalla, el silencio nunca era una buena señal. Jamás. Y eso Tonks lo podía sentir en cada uno de sus huesos.

Miraba a todos lados, preocupada, alerta, en constante agitación y temerosa de dejarse flancos descubiertos. Sin embargo, eso no hacía nada más que agudizar todos sus sentidos; veía todo más nítidamente, el tacto duro y suave de su varita en la palma de su mano la reconfortaba, sentía el poder cosquillear por sus venas, sentía el olor de la sangre en su boca, metálico, y escuchaba aquel silencio de una forma penetrante. Llegaba hasta su cerebro y lo procesaba como señal de peligro.

Avanzaba lentamente, paso a paso, con la espalda pegada a la pared del pasillo. Sus músculos estaban resentidos por las carreras y la lucha anterior, su respiración agitada era lo único que podía escuchar. Estabas al límite de tus fuerzas, lo sabías, pero no podías dejar de luchar, lo seguirías haciendo para que existiera un mundo en el que pudieras vivir con tu hijo y tu marido tranquilamente, sin el continuo miedo ni las continuas batallas y muertes poblando su vida.

El ritmo cardíaco comenzó a aumentar según se acercaba al final del pasillo, agarró con fuerza la varita y tragó con fuerza. Preparándote para lo que sea que pudiera pasar una vez dejara atrás la seguridad de la pared a su espalda.

Miró hacia la derecha y lo que vio en el suelo la dejó sin respiración. Soltó la varita instintivamente mientras las fuerzas que le quedaban abandonaban su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y su visión se volvió borrosa, sin embargo no podía creerlo, aquello que veía no era cierto, no podía serlo.

Caminó despacio, como si cada paso le costara la misma vida, como si estuviera atravesando el mismo infierno, pisando el suelo ardiendo de este, como si por cada paso su respiración fuera más superficial, con cada uno de ellos, su mente se quedaba cada vez más en blanco. Con cada uno de ellos, abandonaba cada vez más aquella realidad confusa en la que estaba, para centrarse solo en el cuerpo inerte depositado en el suelo.

Cuando llegó a su altura se dejó caer de rodillas mientras alzaba las manos para tocar el rostro de su marido. No reconoció aquel tacto frío y sin vida como el de Remus. No podía pensar que esos ojos color miel, opacos, eran suyos.

Con un sollozo ahogado, le cerró los ojos y varias lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro. Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, notando la frialdad que estas tenían, la ausencia del calor que tantas noches la había abrigado.

Una risa estrambótica y lunática rompió el silencio que inundaba la sala. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Tonks cuando reconoció aquel estallido de cristales, sin embargo, le daba igual. Todavía no podía creer que aquel al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas no volvería a estar con ella.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

Ella se alzaba en el cielo con todo su esplendor y tú solo podías someterte a sus caprichos.

Solo tú y los de tu especie oíais ese canto de sirena que entonaba una vez que comenzaba a alzarse y que os obligaba a acompañarle, que os conducía a una sumisión completa a sus caprichos.

Era como si ese canto tironeaba de vuestra alma más animal, de vuestra alma donde residen los placeres y las pasiones dejando de lado el alma racional que gobernaba vuestros pensamientos y actos durante el día. De noche el yugo que el alma racional mantenía sobre el alma animal se rompía y esta última dominaba todo el cuerpo.

Conservabas tu conciencia; por desgracia para ti esa batalla entre alma racional y animal seguía existiendo de noche desde que empezaste a tomar la poción Matalobos. Sin embargo, podías observar de manera más objetiva y calmada todos los efectos que tenía Ella sobre ti. Te embelesaba, te obligaba a seguirla allí donde ella te dijera, te susurraba su canto al oído para conducirte hacia tus presas. Era como algo malévolo, como si con cada víctima que te cobraras ella ganara fuerzas, como si su simple poder que tenía sobre la tierra no fuera suficiente y espera conseguir más con sus hijos, vosotros, los Hijos de la Luna.

Ella resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche, blanca y pura, como ella quería que se la considerase, pero era oscura, representaba la oscuridad de la naturaleza y toda la maldad que había en ella cuando la noche caía, cuando el manto caía sobre los ojos de los mortales y de los muggles. Incluso de los magos más ingenuos. Ella creaba la destrucción y tú eras parte de su séquito, pero no te dejabas arrastrar por su oscuridad, por su atrayente sugerencia de poder. Nunca lo habías hecho y mucho menos ahora lo ibas a hacer. No eras como Greyback, eso lo tenías clarísimo.

Sentiste como te acariciaban el brazo y elevaste la mirada hacia ella. Ella sí que era más importante en tu vida, lo único por lo que luchas con más ahínco contra la oscuridad de la luna, porque si te tenías que someter a alguien, esa solo podía ser tu esposa. Y sabías perfectamente que ella jamás te haría eso, te consideraba un igual a pesar de tu condición. Os amabais. ¿Por qué ibas a irte con Ella teniéndola? Era una estupidez incluso pensarlo.

Dejaste que te rascara detrás de las orejas e inclinaste la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Cuando escuchaste que reía sentiste que, de haber seguido siendo humano, te habrías sonrojado, pero tu instinto animal en ese momento solo hacía que tu sangre ardiera y quisieras poseerla ahí mismo, en el césped húmedo, bajo Ella y sentir cada porción de su piel.

Tu sangre ardía cada vez más con cada roce de su piel, no sabías si ibas a poder controlarte toda la noche. No creías que fuera posible, pero tenías que hacerlo. Nada más amaneciera, harías realidad aquello que tu alma animal te gritaba y nadie, ni siquiera Ella, te lo iba a impedir.

¿Qué podía hacer Ella por separaros?

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_ Bueno, la palabra esta vez es **sumisión** quería darle un enfoque distinto, más… sexual, pero al final me ha salido esto :S


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

Aún recuerdas la primera vez que ella te vio en aquella forma. Recuerdas como te miró, de esa forma tan… humana. Tan carente de miedo. Recuerdas lo que sentiste; asco hacia ti mismo, hacia lo que eras. Cómo temiste que ella no quisiera saber nada de ti, que todas las esperanzas que habías albergado y que te apuñalaban el corazón una y otra vez morían. Por un lado estaba bien para ti, que huyera al darse cuenta de la clase de monstruo que eras. Que dejara de tratarte como si fueras un igual y, simplemente, ni te dirigiera la palabra.

Recuerdas como maldijiste haber salido aquel día de patrulla. Sabías que era luna llena, pero no creíste que os demoraría tanto la misión, ni siquiera pensaste que te ibas a perder con ella. Pero claro, no tuviste en cuenta que ella era una constante distracción para ti hasta el punto que ya no sabías ni a dónde tenías que dirigirte.

Y ahora te estaba mirando mientras tú te consumías por dentro, esperando los gritos, las caras de asco, el miedo reflejarse en ella, pero eso no ocurría. Solo te miraba. Te miraba de aquella forma que hacía que tu corazón volara y a la vez fuera pisoteado, que fuego y hielo lucharan en tu interior. Deseabas saber qué es lo que estaba pensando, pero, sobre todo, en aquel momento, querías esconderte, hacer un agujero en el suelo, meter la cabeza y no sacarla nunca más. Evitar ver todo aquel cambio en ella que sería irreversible.

Sin embargo, ella se acercó a ti lentamente, provocando que te encogieras, temiendo hacerla daño más que el hecho de que ella te lo hiciera. Te sonrió de aquella forma en la que solo ella podía hacerlo, para tranquilizarte, y estiró la mano, con la palma hacia arriba en señal de amistad. De paz.

Cada paso que acortaba provocaba que tus esperanzas renacieran de nuevo y que la **vergüenza **desapareciera lentamente, replegándose hacia la oscuridad como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Acortó la distancia del todo y te acarició el pelaje, tan suave, tan cálida era su piel que ronroneaste por lo bajo e inclinaste la cabeza para que siguiera acariciándote. Y este hecho provocó que ella lanzara una carcajada que rompió la tranquilidad del bosque mientras reía y tú no podías estar más lleno de gozo porque no te temía, no le asqueabas, porque te estaba acariciando. Era algo tan impensable para ti que temiste estar soñando, pero ni siquiera te permitirías soñar eso en sueños porque te dolería demasiado darte cuenta de la realidad al despertarte. Entonces, ¿era esto cierto? ¿Estaba pasando de verdad?

Su mano acariciando tus orejas hicieron que todas las dudas se evaporaran, que solo te centraras en el aquí y ahora. Que dejaras de lado todos tus temores infundados hacia ella y que, por una vez en la vida, te sintieras como un igual. Como un hombre con una extraña enfermedad que tenía derecho a ser feliz y a amar aquella chica que le acariciaba tan tranquilamente.


End file.
